


A schoolgirl for a boyfriend

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: WWE
Genre: Crossdressing, Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can't help but tease Randy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A schoolgirl for a boyfriend

Randy was always such a smart-ass. Everyone told him it would get him in trouble, but he would just now be seeing the truth in it. Yesterday, he had called Phil a chick for taking too long in the shower. Now he was going to see how much a girl Phil could _really _be.__

Even as Phil finished pulling up his schoolgirl skirt, he could hear Randy complaining. It was a pleated skirt, red and black. Wiggling his hips, Phil just loved the way the skirt would reveal his white panties at the slightest movement.

He looked in the mirror. His shirt was too... modest. He pulled his suspenders down and slipped the shirt off before locating a pair of scissors. He cut a jagged edge across the white material. Slipping it back on, he grinned at the pointed ends that came down to his pecs. The suspenders he left dangling.

Outfit taken care of, it was time to apply the make up. Phil sat on his bed, sifting through the various products. "What would match..." he muttered to himself. Smokey eyes, obviously, with red eyeliner. He applied the make up with ease before adding a generous amount of mascara. Blinking once or twice, a small smirk played at his mouth.

Now the lips... Which shade... He put on a deep cherry red, one he had picked specifically because he knew Randy liked it. Smacking his lips, Phil was already imagining the things he'd let Orton do to him. Just to make sure the lipstick wouldn't come off stayed, Phil added a little extra cherry flavored lip gloss, another one of Randy's favorites.

His nails were still in pristine condition; he didn't have to worry about those. A simple dark red french manicure was enough for today's outfit. This was a good thing, because it meant more time to choose the perfect pair of heels. He automatically illegitimated half of them knowing they'd clash with his outfit. Settling himself on the floor, Phil tried on pair after pair. He was starting to get desperate when he saw the perfect pair in the back of his closet. He slipped the boots on, standing up to admire himself.

Just looking at himself, Phil knew he would drive Randy crazy. His face had subtle, yet distinguished makeup that pulled in one's focuse right away. The next stop for anyone's hungry vision way obviously his exposed stomach, and skimpily covered ass and crotch. The stripper boots just accented the whole thing, adding to the 'Innocent-bad-girl' look.

When he head Randy call his name for the fifth time, he decided to showcase his outfit. Grabbing a small clutch purse, Phil made his way downstairs to his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~

"Godda- oh my god..." Randy breathed. His sentence started out angry, but ended in awe. Phil was the sluttiest girl Randy had ever seen.

Swishing his hips slightly, Phil slowly approached his boyfriend. He licked his lips teasingly before smirking. "I'm ready to go, babe."

Randy tried to pull him into a kiss, but Phil danced away with relative ease, considering those boots he was wearing. "C'mon Phill!" Randy demanded. "I really like your outfit, but... I think I'd like it better on the floor."

"Too bad. I'm hungry. Lets go." Phil walked into the kitchen and grabbed his phone. He put it in his clutch, a slight frown on his lips. The only down side of wearing a skirt was not having pockets. But at least it gave him an excuse to use his favorite purse.

Randy followed Phil into the kitchen, eyes roaming everywhere. "But you can't go out in public in that. Too many people will hit on you." He paused for effect before smirking. "Besides, if you're really that hungry, I have something else you can eat."

"Randy Ortan! I refuse to be spoken to that way! I will be in the car if you need me!" Phil stormed out of their house ina pseudo-rage. His heels clicked softly on the ground as he hid a small smile.

Randy was on him in a second, and Phil almost broke character. "You're so fucking easy, Randy Orton."

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by my english teacher. She challenged us to write a descriptive story that focused on an outfit or car. This kind of just happened.


End file.
